


Do That Again

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Aftercare, Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Bondage, But Not in the Terrifying Way This Time, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Mitsuhide is insatiable.  Nobunaga copes.





	Do That Again

There, thought Nobunaga, finally managing to untie the last and final knot – that ought to have sated him. He wrapped an arm around Mitsuhide’s narrow shoulders, slowly lowering him to the ground – he doubted that Mitsuhide was capable of supporting his own body weight at all right now, and the last thing he needed was to have to deal with one or both of them twisting something unnecessarily due to careless mistakes. 

This part was exhausting – but worth it, he would grudgingly admit.

“You’ve done well,” he murmured, his voice low and rumbling in his chest, and he heard (or more felt) Mitsuhide’s wordless purr of response. It was honest praise, however – there were few who could bear Nobunaga’s full force, all those days of pent-up frustration, without either dying or sustaining permanent injury. Mitsuhide was, as a matter of fact, the _only_ one. Even with Nouhime he used care – there was a certain level of gentleness throughout it all. 

But Mitsuhide wanted the pain – he wanted more, and more, and _more._

Gathering the rest of Mitsuhide’s lanky body into his arms, Nobunaga started for his own bedchamber, every step feeling like it was weighted down. It wasn’t alarming, however – he had long since grown familiar to the exhaustion that followed him after these little sessions. Mitsuhide himself was in no better shape, after all, he couldn’t even _stand_ or speak. The abrasions on his pale skin from where the rope had bitten into him stood out like crimson blossoms, and Nobunaga could have sworn that he saw _actual_ blood somewhere. It wouldn’t have been surprising – Mitsuhide craved the pain and the force, and Nobunaga was by no means a gentle man by nature.

Nudging open the door with the side of his foot, Nobunaga stepped up into the room before laying Mitsuhide down on the futon in the center of the room and pausing – hesitating just slightly before brushing his white hair out of his face. Mitsuhide wasn’t _asleep_ – not yet anyways – but he looked rather close to it, unfocused eyes and heavy lids, that haze that always seemed to linger over him for hours afterwards. It was almost endearing. _Almost._

“Nobunaga-kou,” he whispered, stretching out a hand to the empty air, lips swollen and voice hoarse.

“Don’t speak.” 

Mitsuhide, obligingly, fell silent, even as Nobunaga closed the door and carefully removed whatever of his armor and clothing was left. It was only once his Lord finally joined him, however, that he seemed to fully relax, sinking against him and tucking his head onto his shoulder before Nobunaga could stop him or say anything. He didn’t know whether he _would_ have had it in him to stop him at this point – or whether he would have wanted to – but that was beside the matter.

“Rest now. Recover yourself, Mitsuhide.”

Mitsuhide’s response was a muffled whine, and Nobunaga sighed, wrapping an arm around the other’s slender waist and jostling him so that he could actually _breathe_ unobstructed. It wouldn’t do for one of his most effective retainers to smother himself in his sleep post-sex, regardless of how admittedly exhilarating it had been. 

There were a few wonderfully stretched out moments of silence in which Nobunaga felt more at peace than he could ever recall before. 

“Nobunaga-kou?”

Of course. Of course Mitsuhide would find his voice again just as he was so close to sleep.

“What is it, Mitsuhide?”

“Can you do that again?”

“Go to _sleep,_ Mitsuhide.”


End file.
